Plastic Dreams
by rougepanzer
Summary: Tsukasa decides to recycle Isla and continue life with whatever new soul that is put into her. He is not trying to rekindle their relationship but still wants to hold on to her as a friend. However, this proves harder than he imagines. How will Tsukasa deal with his emotional turmoil, and how will the new Isla fit into his life?
1. Chapter 1: Starting Over

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy! I hope to post at a regular pace, maybe every two or two and a half weeks depending on school and work. If you have any suggestions or want to correct my facts, you can reach me on the Plastic memories reddit at /r/plamemo !

* * *

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tsukasa Mizugaki" Tsukasa said with a smile as he shook his new partner's hand.

But could he really call it a smile? Behind that smile of his was sadness and pain. He struggled to maintain his formal composure, nine months he had been waiting for this day, yet he still was not prepared for it. He chose to recycle Isla, he could not bear to part with her, even if she was a totally different person who knew nothing of him and the relationship her old self and him had.

"Nice to meet you. I am Misaki, I look forward to working with you. May we get along well." Old Isla said emotionlessly.

Tsukasa flinched at her name, of course that is her name (Misaki translates roughly to beautiful bloom). Then Tsukasa and Misaki ceased to shake hands, which only saddened Tsukasa more. The warmth of the familiar hand which he held so tentatively before had vanished, leaving him with grief. He did not show this however, the last thing he wanted to do was to worry the others, let alone his new partner.

Tsukasa maintained his ploy and asked Misaki in an animated voice, "So, how long have you been activated? Think you are ready for what lies ahead?"

Misaki started back at Tsukasa with lifeless red eyes. Her lips curled slightly downward and frown lines appeared on her forehead. "Of course I am, why would a Giftia not be preloaded with the information required to fulfill their desired role?" Misaki said with annoyance, her eyes still firmly staring at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa gave a slight sigh. She was far from the Isla he once knew, but even she had to go through change to become who she was. So Tsukasa held on to hope that he could at least make her a more cheerful person. He then replied, "That does still not answer my first question."

"Three days. So I am not being retrieved anytime soon." Isla replied in a monotone voice.

Tsukasa scratched his head nervously as he spoke with a forced smile, "That's glad to hear. I am looking forward to a long and healthy working relationship together."

Misaki gave a nod in reply and the room fell into an awkward silence. Tsukasa shot Kazuki a glance. She stood leaning against Takao's desk with a nervous frown. She quickly gave Tsukasa a nod and addressed Misaki.

"Your desk is the one of the end on the left, facing towards the window. Tsukasa sits across from you. If you have any questions, ask me. I am Kuwanomi Kazuki, but you can just call me Kazuki if you would like."

Misaki turned towards Takao and gave a slight bow saying, "Thank you, I will make sure to bring any questions I have to you."

She then turned to face the rest of her coworkers, who were all sitting at their designated desks. She gave a slight bow and introduced herself. Everyone else introduced themselves in return.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa stood by looking at everyone. They all seemed to have cheerful expressions on their faces, but he was certain they were feeling some sort of grief on the inside.

He then walked over to his desk and sat down. Despite being vacant for nine months, everything was tidy and organized, this was most likely Michiru's doing. He gave a glance at Michiru, who noticed and gave a soft smile with a wave in return, bewildering Tsukasa

"She must be having a good day, being so friendly in the morning never was her strong suit." Tsukasa thought to himself.

Suddenly Misaki's monotone voice could be heard, Misaki was seated across from him at her desk. "So Mizugaki-san, what is our first task for today?"

A bit startled, Tsukasa replied, "Well, I just got back from a nine month training session today, so I don't really know myself."

He then turned to face Kazuki who had an embarrassed grin on her face, "Oh, sorry! It slipped my mind. How about you and Misaki get to know eachother a bit better. If you want a job to establish your skills together I have one for you. But first, have Misaki at least get familiar with her computer so she can put it to good use in the future."

"Sure, it would be beneficial for our partnership if we knew each other's capabilities." Misaki replied with a nod.

Tsukasa only gave a smile. "Kazuki forget something? Now that is unusual" Tsukasa thought

Kazuki walked over with a file in hand and placed it on Tsukasa's desk and said affirmatively,"You can read up on this while Misaki gets her bearings."

Tsukasa gave her a nod and started to skim the file. It was rather small, so he was hoping it would be an easy job.

A few melodramatic hours went by, everybody seemed to be catching up on paperwork so it was mostly quiet besides the tapping of keyboards. Then Yamanobe broke the silence with a yawn. With his arms outstretched he asked, "Hey Isla, could I have some tea please?"

Utter silence filled the room, everyone stared up at Yamanobe with a mixture of disappointed and concerning glares. With the exception of Misaki who tilted her head in confusion. "Who is this Isla?" She asked.

Yamanobe quickly realized his mistake and waved his hands apologetically out in front of him saying, "Sorry, I am still used to having her around, she is a former employee who worked here for many years"

Misaki gave a hesitant nod in reply. Tsukasa was unsure if she fully accepted Yamanobe's answer, or was confused. It didn't seem to bother her for long however, for she quickly started working again.

Kazuki gave a slight huff and turned back towards her work. Michiru gave a disappointed sigh, and Zach and Constance gave each other nervous looks. Yasutaka gave a slight chuckle but quickly silenced himself after receiving a devilish stare from Sherry. Tsukasa only gave a slight frown, while he was hoping this could be avoided, he never doubted that someone might accidentally address Misaki as Isla. Despite the fact he knew it might happen, it still could not help put feel a stinging pain in his heart. Tsukasa gave a quick glance to Misaki, who was busy typing away at her computer, and then back down at the file.

He had read the file cover to cover several times, and had a pretty good idea of how to handle the situation. Based off the information, this should be a rather easy retrieval if they play it right. It just seemed simple when compared to the jobs he received when he was partnered with Isla. He shrugged it off thinking it is most likely due to his leave of absence combined with his new partner.

He close the file gently and hoisted it over the dividing wall between his and Misaki's desk saying with a gentle smile, "Here, read up on these when you have time. Knowing our target will make this a lot easier. I am hoping to pay them a visit tomorrow if you are up to it."

Misaki looked up from her screen, took a hold of the file, skimmed through a few pages, and then closed it. She set it aside and looked back blankly at Tsukasa and replied, "Not a problem, I'll be up to it."

Tsukasa nodded in acknowledgement, and started to work on some paperwork. The rest of the day was uneventful and progressed as if nothing had happened.

When the end of the day came near, it dawned on Tsukasa if Misaki knew where they lived. So he looked up and asked her. "Hey Misaki."

"Yes?" She replied.

"You know about the policy of us living together right? You also know where we live and which apartment is ours and have a key right?" He continued.

"Yes, I know all of that. And yes, I do have a key. I have spent my nights there. However, I will not be back tonight." Misaki replied apathetically

"Why not?" Tsukasa replied with a confused face.

"The engineers said they need to run some diagnostic tests with me. I will spend the night there so they can complete them overnight." She said

Tsukasa noticed Michiru gave them a concerned glance, but quickly looked away when she saw Tsukasa had seen her. He decided to ask her about it later as he replied to Misaki, "Okay, as long as you are able to help me with the retrieval tomorrow, I have no objections."

Misaki said nothing in reply, she was already engrossed in what was left of her daily work. Tsukasa, who had gotten done about an half an hour early, leaned back in his chair and spun around to face the window. He folded his hand behind his head and propped his right leg on his left. He then sunk into deep thought. He prefered that he would spend a night in the apartment alone, it would give him some time to adjust. He just hoped Misaki had not made any drastic changes to the place.

After work, Misaki and Tsukasa parted ways, so Tsukasa walked home alone. The rest of the team had headed home before them since Tsukasa decided to give Misaki a "grand" tour of the facility before heading out. He thought it might make him feel better, but it only hurt him. He walked slowly home, scuffing his feet, hands in his pockets, and his shoulders drooping. Memories of his time together with Isla flooded his thoughts. He gave out a deep sigh and kicked an empty soda can down the sidewalk, and one he caught up to it kicked it again. It was a lot harder to deal with this than he thought, a lot harder.

After a short walk, Tsukasa arrived at his apartment. The apartment illuminated itself the second he stepped across the threshold. Tsukasa took of his shoes and walked in, giving the apartment a once over. Nothing had changed, it was exactly the same as the day he left it.

"Well that's a relief" Tsukasa thought as he went up to the loft.

He then set his bag in his desk chair, pulled out Isla's diary along with her old keychain. Tsukasa then laid down on the bed and took his keychain out of his pocket. He held the three items out in front of him. This was his proof that Isla existed, that the love they shared was real and did happen. They were the things he would make sure nobody would take from him, for as long as he had them, his memories would never fade.\

With this thought in his mind, Tsukasa quickly fell asleep, clutching the items that still carried the scent of the woman he loved.


	2. Chapter 2: Bottled-Up Feelings

AN: Really sorry for the late delivery! My 3 AP classes combined with work is leaving me so tired most of my free time is spent sleeping. I managed to churn this out for you guys, but I will admit, the later part was only roughly revised. I would work on it more but I am going out of town tomorrow, so this is the last time I will be able to work on it, and I would hate to post this any later! As always, feedback is appreciated!

* * *

Tsukasa suddenly woke up from his slumber to a dark room. He looked around the darkened loft, but from what he could make out nothing seemed awry. He glanced over at his alarm clock, it was still pretty early in the morning. He started up at the ceiling for a minute or two, and then the urge to use the bathroom overcame him. As he sat up, Isla's diary and keychain fell from his chest into his lap. After realizing what they were in the dark, Tsukasa carefully transferred them to his desk before using the bathroom.

As Tsukasa was coming back from using the bathroom, he could not help but stare at Isla's charging station. There it stood, stiff and solemn in the corner against the wall of windows dimly illuminated by the light coming in. Tsukasa approached it and brushed his hand softly against the chair looking device, reminiscing about the past. He envisioned Isla sitting there, curled up in her usual ball. A look of surprise filled Tsukasa's face.

He then called out to Isla with tears starting to trickle down his cheeks, "I-Isla?"

Isla looked up at him and recognized him. She gave a cheerful smile with a small wave and started to fade away.

Tsukasa tried to grab Isla, his hand outstretched to try and grab hers, but she faded away before he could reach her. In defeat, Tsukasa collapsed onto his knees in front of Isla's charging station and began to lightly sob. He cried for many minutes, letting tears roll off his face and collect in a puddle in front of him. After about fifteen minutes, the flow of tears ceased and Tsukasa looked up at Isla's chair. He knew he would have to accept the fact that it was no longer her's, but Misaki's. That same cheerful smile he loves will never beam back at him, ever. This thought nearly brought him to tears again, but he maintained his composure.

He then stood up and tenderly touched the chair once more. Holding on to the chair, he knew what he must do. He has to remain strong, even if it hurts. Isla would be mad at him for not moving on. But how can he without forgetting these painful but pleasant memories?

He thought of consulting with someone but dismissed the thought. There is no way anyone else that he would feel comfortable talking to could know how he feels. Maybe Michiru, but she had her own past troubles, and he didn't want to add to them. He would have to figure things out alone.

Tsukasa then went back to bed, tossing and turning for about an hour until he finally forced himself to sleep.

* * *

Michiru sat on a couch in her apartment reading a book, however, she was distracted. She held the book in one hand and twirled her auburn hair in the other. After a while, she set down the book and rubbed her eyes and gave out a slight yawn. She grabbed her phone to look at the time, it was about midnight.

She then stood up and began to stare out her wall of windows, her arms folded across her chest. She started silently as traffic passed by below, lost in thought. An uneasy feeling had planted itself deeply inside of her heart, and she could not root out the reason why. Or rather, she could not accept the reason why it had planted itself there in the first place.

"Stupid rookie, thinking he can handle such a sensitive situation by himself. Keeping a smile on his face when we all know how he really feels. Why doesn't he just come to me, his senior, for advice? This is why I hate amateurs. They remind you of your own stupid mistakes." Michiru grumbled to herself.

Michiru then gave out a small aggravated burst of air and continued to stare at the streets below.

Zach sat silently in his charging station chair reading a book. He took notice to the obviously distressed Michiru and lowered his book to look at Michiru.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked sincerely. Then with a teasing tone in his voice, "Thinking about Tsukasa again? Maybe about how you'll marry him raise a family together?"

Michiru spun around on her heels, her face red with embarrassment, and a nasty scowl consuming her face.

"No! Well… yes. But not the way you are thinking of it! I am just worried that he is bottling up his emotions too much! Sometimes you need to vent a little bit." She said flustered.

Zach gave out a slight chuckle and then asked teasingly, "Is that your desire to be his senior kicking in or are you actually being sincere?"

"O-of course I am being sincere! While yes he is in some form my junior, I would not use him in his time of crisis to fulfill my desires." Michiru replied turning her red face from Zach.

Zach continued grinning. He knew she was lying and not lying at the same time. Knowing her, she was definitely worried about Tsukasa; but he would not put it past her to reinforce her position as his senior despite Tsukasa being a year older. However, he had his suspicions. He was pretty sure he could tell what was going on, but he did not want to jump to conclusions.

"Sorry," Zach said suddenly.

This caught Michiru off guard. Since when did Zach apologize for his teasing?

Michiru just stared at him, dumbfounded. He had picked his book back up and began reading it again, but apparently he still noticed her stare

"Are you going to keep staring at me like that or do I have to readjust those cat ear antenna things on your head so you can hear me better?" Zach said flatly.

Michiru clutched at her hair in fright. "No way am I ever letting YOU touch my hair! You keep your hands away from it!"

Zach gave out a chuckle. "You are always so serious Michiru, it makes it so easy to tease you."

Michiru's face turned red once again. She gave a small huff and began to walk away. "Fine, if you are going to be mean I'll just head to bed."

As Michiru walked away, Zach set down his book again and tracked her with his eyes. He wanted to say something, but when he tried a knot formed in his throat. He watched as the annoyed Michiru shut her door heavily without as even giving him a second look. Zach gave a deep sigh and closed his book, he might as well get to bed as well. So he set his book aside, turned off the light.

After a few minutes, he finally fell asleep with one question in his mind. How can he disarm this ticking time bomb without setting it off?


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings Coming To A Head

Sorry for the late delivery Guys! I just finish Midterms so I spent my free time relaxing and working on this little by little! One more buildup chapter for you guys, but don't worry! Things will pick up by shortly! Maybe next chapter or the fifth one. I still don't know how long I want to make this, so the pacing might shift gears soon. Anyway, enjoy! And Constructive criticism is always welcome!

* * *

"Tsukasa." Tsukasa could hear a soft voice say faintly.

"Tsukasa." He heard it again.

"Tsukasa!" It came loudly this time, with a slap across the back of his head

Tsukasa jumped as he felt a hand connect firmly with the backside of his skull. He quickly glanced around to find everyone staring at him. He then turned around from his desk to face an angry Kazuki.

"What?" Was the only thing Tsukasa was able to say, he was too tired to come up with anything else.

"What! What! You come in here like a zombie, not even bothering to acknowledge our existence! Then you sit down at your desk and sleep for the past fifteen minutes, and all you have to say to me is what!

"Okay, okay, I get it. Stop slacking and get to work. I get the memo." Tsukasa replied groggily as he turned around to face his computer and begin his work.

However, Kazuki grabbed the back of his chair and spun him around violently.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I don't know maybe the retrieval papers you have to get signed today!" Kazuki hissed as she grabbed a vanilla folder off Tsukasa's desk and shoved it into his chest.

Tsukasa sat there silently for a few moments collecting his thoughts. He then looked back at Kazuki saying with an effortless smile "Oh yeah, that is pretty important isn't it."

"Yeah, it is. So why don't you make like a tree and get outta here!" Kazuki growled.

Tsukasa wearily stood up and put on his jacket. He then addressed Mitsuki, who had been silently observing the whole commotion. "Come on Mitsuki, it's time to do our real job…"

Tsukasa cut himself off, leaving his thought open ended, but Misaki silently obeyed and followed him out the door.

After they left, Kazuki plopped herself into her desk chair and rested her head on the desk as she let out a heavy sigh.

"It's make like a tree and leave." Yasutaka chimed.

"What?" Kazuki snapped a glare at him.

"It's make like a tree and leave, you make yourself sound like an idiot when you say it wrong." Yasutaka said playfully.

"Why don't you focus less on correcting me and more on your own work. Or do I need to encourage you?"

"Nah, that's what I have Sherry for." Yasutaka said with a laugh. But when he glanced over at Sherry she was giving him a sinister look, and he quickly became serious and began working again.

Kazuki gave a small smirk but it was quickly replaced with a frown. "I need some air." She said as she left the room.

Michiru stood up about five minutes later and started to walk to the door with quick steps.

"Something wrong Michiru?" Zach said, glancing away from his work at Michiru with a concerned face.

"No. Nothing at all. Just getting some juice, want some?" Michiru's uncertain voice replied.

"No. I'm fine… Thanks for the offer, though." Zach replied with caution.

"Okay then… I'll be back!" She replied with a forced smile as she walked out the door, leaving an atmosphere of worry and uncertainty in her wake.

* * *

Tsukasa stared aimlessly out the car window as Misaki drove the car towards their intended destination. The radio was off, so the only the sound of the car's engine could be heard with the occasional clanking when there was a bump in the road. Tsukasa shot a glance at Misaki once in awhile, who remained quiet and kept her eyes firmly planted on the road ahead. The whole situation felt awkward, here he was with his partner on their first assignment together and they were not even talking to each other. Tsukasa did not really know how to break the ice, not that he really wanted to, but he could not stop his fears of Misaki's capabilities from piercing his thoughts.

"Is she going to be a clutz like Isla, or can she walk straight without tripping over her own two feet? Is she going to take charge and negotiate effectively like Zach or will I have to back her up? How is she going to handle the feeling of ripping apart someone's life?" All of these thoughts shot through Tsukasa's head, and as they did, he found himself staring intently at Misaki. He quickly turned away hoping she did not notice. He chastised himself in his thoughts, the last thing he wanted was to make things even more awkward

"Are you that worried about my driving? I can operate a motor vehicle just fine if it makes you feel any better Tsukasa-san." Misaki said bluntly out of the blue.

All Tsukasa could do in reply was look at her with a bewildered face as a "Huh?" escaped from his lips.

"You were staring at me with a worried look, I saw you out of the corner of my eye. Speaking of how I have done nothing noteworthy except being the operator of this motor vehicle. So, therefore, I have assumed that you are uncertain about my ability to operate heavy machinery." Misaki replied back with her usual stoic voice.

Tsukasa took a few moments to process Misaki's technical speech pattern. "Why can't this girl realized not everyone is learned?"

"Uhm" Tsukasa started. "That's reassuring, I guess. But that's not what I had in mind."

"It's not?" Misaki said confused as she slightly tilted her head.

Tsukasa's heart skipped a beat, she perfectly imitated how Isla used to tilt her head in confusion. He gave a delayed reply. "Yeah, it's uh… complicated."

"I see." Misaki said, returning to her stoic voice. She continued to drive without saying another word.

Tsukasa waited for her to go on, but she did not speak. So he turned on the radio to pass the time as Misaki drove them to their first field assignment.


End file.
